The Solo Mission
by JumoreJay
Summary: Lucy decides to finally take on a solo mission. A wealthy young man requests a female mage to be a body guard. Natsu tails her to make sure she doesn't get hurt, Loke sees this as his opportunity to woo her. LoLu
1. Awakening, The First

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL**

 **A/N: I do apologize for the long wait for the 1st chapter of the re-write, life has been pretty hectic and it has been hard to find the time to just sit down and write. Anyway without further ado, the first chapter of the re-write.**

* * *

Lucy could feel the thick cord tightening. It was wrapped around her wrists, ankles, and around her waist. Her head was swimming, a thick fog clouding her thoughts. Her eyelids refused to open as if they were glued shut, her limbs weak even within the restraints.

She was tied to a small chair, of that she was certain. Arms tied in front, her hands resting in her lap. Legs crossed at the ankle and swept to the side, the rope holding them in place. She tried to wriggle her hands, the slight sensation almost foreign to her with how sluggishly they responded. The small movement exhausting her quickly.

Lucy gasped when a line of liquid ice weaved its way up her arm, the cold preceded with a burning tingle. The fog thickened, her memories consuming her reality.

* * *

Lucy made her way over to the main bar of the Fairy Tail guild hall.

It was still fairly early and she could hear the heels of her knee high boots clack across the freshly polished wood floor. At the height of the day the guild hall would be filled with the noisy chatter of the members, silverware and mugs clanking, and the occasional brawl between some of the more rambunctious guild members. There were a few people sitting at the bar enjoying their morning meals in piece before the bulk of the guild would arrive.

She made her way to the far end of the bar, wanting to take in the request board in peace while eating some breakfast herself. Sitting on one of the heavily padded stools, Lucy was greeted by Mirajane, the platinum blonde take over mage who moonlighted as a daily centerfold for Sorcerer Weekly.

"Hi Lucy," her smile so big that she had to shut her eyes to allow it to accommodate her face.

"Oh, Hi Mira," Lucy smiled back. Mira's smile was infectious, just giving off waves happiness and warmth that no one could deny.

"You're in early. I'm afraid Natsu isn't here yet, but if you give it an another half hour or so he'll probably be in for breakfast," Mira mused putting a finger to her lips in thought... _I'll need to start preparing his food now... good thing I made sure to stop off in the market this morning, oh and Gageel will be back from his mission this morning..._

"Yeah... I was thinking about grabbing a bite to eat myself, but I was actually hoping maybe to find a job to take on by myself. Do you have any recommendations?" Lucy spun her stool towards the request board. It was littered with several dozen requests at the moment, ranging from "Lost Prized Chicken, 500jewel reward," to "In need of lady mage body guard, 500,000jewel."

Mira snapped out of her thoughts at Lucy's statement about a solo job. She eyed the golden blonde from behind the bar. Lucy would complain about wanting to do a solo job whenever Natsu wanted to drag the celestial mage off to what was sure to be the most dangerous request on the board at the time, but she never followed through with picking a job for just herself.

"Well..." Mira started "The body guard request would probably suit you pretty well. It came in last night, apparently the son of a wealthy land developer is doing some traveling, starting in Hargeon and following the main rail line up to Clover Town. He stated specifically his preference would be a 'good looking female mage,' as he will be attending several events and would need the bodyguard to act as his date while in attendance. He said it shouldn't be too hard, just tedious and more of a precaution."

"So a chance to dress up then?" Lucy chuckled at the thought of attending another fancy party as a member of Fairy Tail, the first one having been the Magic Ball. "Yeah, I'll take it. It would be fun to get to dress up and go to some fancy events again."

Mira bent down and took out her notebook and jotted down a quick note and then placed the book back in its proper place. "Alrighty, I'll send word along, you will need to meet him in Hargeon by dusk tonight. "Now onto breakfast so you can go home and pack. Two poached eggs, wheat toast, and lightly fried bacon?" "...and a strawberry milkshake... please," Lucy blushed as she started down at her fingers, slightly embarrassed by her slight obsession with Mira's amazing homemade milkshakes. "Be right up," Mira chimed as she sashayed out of sight, the kitchen door swinging wildly after her.

Lucy was just finishing up the dredges of her milkshake as Natsu and Happy clamored into the hall. His nose sniffed the air and his head swiveled in the direction of the blonde. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and sauntered towards the golden blonde his usual grin spreading across his face, Happy doing lazy loop-do-loops in the air following behind the pink haired dragon slayer. He flopped down onto the stool between Lucy and the request board, facing the open expanse of the hall, his elbows on the bar.

"Hey ya Lucy! Want to go on a mission with Happy and me today?"

"Hi Natsu. Thanks for the offer but I've actually just accepted a mission," she said as she pushed her empty glass away from her, her plate already cleared away by the ever watchful Mira.

"Oh! Really!?" His voice excited. "What are we doing? Come on Luce don't leave me hangin'!" His full attention focused on his friend.

"...Um... well... see... the thing is, Natsu, it's a solo mission..." Lucy didn't have the heart to look him in the eyes as she told him. He always gave her those big puppy eyes when she decided to do something without him. Hence why she never followed through on doing a job by herself before and she was damn well determined to do this. She needed to prove to herself that she could handle a mission on her own. Not having to look to Natsu, or Erza, or even Gray to save her, or to take the lead.

"...oh... well are you sure you don't want any help?" His voice laced with the sting of disappointment, real disappointment, not the fake groaning and mumbling that he would usually do if she brought up the idea of a solo job after he would purposely pick the most dangerous job on the board. _Couldn't she see he was trying to impress her? That he wanted to prove to her over and over again that he could protect her? That she was the only one he really wanted to do jobs with because life was boring without her around?_

"I'll be fine, besides the flier clearly requests a single mage only. I'll be gone just a few days, a week tops, and then you can pick our next job."

"Okay, but I'm holding you too that Luce. Promise?" His hand shot up, a thumbs up, and big smile stretch across his face.

"Promise. Now I have to get home and pack." Lucy smiled back at him. Getting up, she placed a few jewel on the counter before heading to her apartment.

* * *

Lucy rushed into her apartment, up the stairs, through the door, and straight to her closet. She didn't even notice Loke sitting quietly at her kitchen table, tea in hand. A second steaming cup sitting across from him. He had been reading one of the stories out a Grimm's Fairy Tail collection, but paused when he heard her footsteps on the stairs. He caught a whiff of vanilla and strawberries as she ran past him, the smell brought a small smile to his face, his favorite aroma.

"Oooohhhh," screamed Lucy as she furiously threw clothes and shoes out of her walk in closet. "Where is it? I know I put it in here when we got back from out last mission!" Furious she stormed back out of her closet, eyes darting all over her apartment hoping to catch a glimpse of her traveling pack. That was when she saw him. Their eyes locked for a moment, Lucy's heart speed up at the sight of him. She had always had a crush on Loke, even before she had joined Fairy Tail. Whenever she caught him staring at her she could feel her pulse speed up and today was no different.

"What... what are you doing here Loke," she stammered after a few minutes. Quickly adverting her eyes, focusing on the second cup of tea on the table. She knew she had blushed, she could feel how hot her face was from him staring so intently at her.

"I heard you were taking on a mission. So I figured I'd make sure everything was taken care of so you didn't have to worry about rushing around at the last minute," he said non-nonchalantly. "Virgo already packed your travel pack; I have your other suitcase right here. I overheard the part about formal events, so I made sure to ask Virgo to pick out several ballgowns for you, matching shoes and everything, promise," he smiled his play boy smile. His eyes soft as they took her in.

"Oh. Well thank you. I really appreciate it. Though I hope you know you didn't have too."

"We know we don't have to," he said stressing the word 'have.' "We choose to, I choose to because you mean that much to me. Now how about a quick cup of tea?" He motioned toward the cup across from him.

"Thank you. I'll drink it in just a few minutes. I wanted to change into something a little more appropriate." Lucy looked down as she pulled on the bottom hem of her white and blue mini skirt. She thought she had a fairly decent sense of fashion and enjoyed wearing mini skirts, form fitting tops with no sleeves, and that barely covered her mid section, but she wanted to look a little more mature for this mission. She didn't know what to expect the client to be like and wanted to build a good rapport with him, especially since they would be spending an extended amount of time together.

Loke was taken aback by that statement. Normally Lucy didn't care what people thought about her outfits. Hell he'd seen her kick ass and take names in high heels before and it never seemed to phase her. _'Though I suppose it is probably for the best. After all most missions do not have you spending any length of time with the client and she will be near him almost twenty four seven for the next couple of weeks.'_

Lucy smiled at him, her shoulders shrugged up tight. "I'll be right back." And with that she turned on her heel and ran into her closet, pulling the door shut behind her.

 _Loke has been showing up in my world a lot lately, actually a lot more since the S class trials. Oh Lucy! Get it together! He was probably going to meet Gray this morning and you just didn't notice him at the guild. It was rather thoughtful of him though to come back here and ask Virgo to get everything packed up for me.'_ Lucy blushed heavily again. Her head reeling. _'Ugh! Damn it Luce! It's just a silly little crush. He probably only thinks about you as a friend. After all you are contracted with him. It's not surprising that he would go out of his way for you. Virgo does it all the time. Though he does constantly call me 'love,' and is always going on about how he cares for me._ She flushed harder at that thought. Her body going warm all over, the warmth settling in the pit of her stomach.

Loke, seemingly invested in his book, chuckled. He could smell her desire from the kitchen.

 _Come on Luce, pull yourself together girl. He is not the only one you've fantasized about. I mean come on Natsu has climbed into your bed how many times? And how many times have you caught yourself dreaming about him... GAHHHH! Why do they both have to be so handsome? Why do they both have to be so sweet and charming... Well it does you no good holding up in your closet thinking about either one of them, its time to change and get on that train._

* * *

Lucy and Loke walked to the train station Lucy carrying her travel pack and Loke insisting on carrying her suitcase.

"By the way, I really do like the outfit you picked," Loke said sneaking a side long glance at her as the approached the station.

"Oh.. Thank you!" Lucy smiled, turning her head to grace him with a full on smile.

She had opted for a pair of light blue jeans, that looked as though they were painted on and they made her legs look like they went on for miles. They ended in a pair of chestnut brown suede ankle boots with wide cuffs and a thick strap just across the top of her foot right below where her ankle met the top of her foot, and a shiny silver buckle on the outside of each shoe. Her shirt was styled like a shift, light and cotton, it flounced when she walked with how airy and light the fabric was. It had a small slit in the front that was topped with matching cords to either tie shut or leave open, Lucy had opted to leave it untied, the slit only an inch or so deep in the neck of the shirt. The sleeves came down three quarters of the way of her arms and could be buttoned or left to billow as the wearer walked, again she left these unbuttoned. Around her waist a belt to match her shoes, a large silver buckle in the front, oval and engraved with different designs. And on her hip, as always, her key holder on one side and her whip on the other.

"Well I guess this is where we say goodbye for now," her voice low, almost sad.

"Well you know I'll be around if you need me. Maybe I'll even surprise you a few times" Loke said, wiggling his eyebrows at her in a dirty fashion. They echoed the dirty thoughts in his mind from earlier, having wondered what she had been thinking about to flood her apartment with the scent of her need.

"Pervert." She placed her hands on her hips and leaned slightly into him. A firm look on her face.

Loke smiled innocently as his placed his hands up in surrender. "I would never..."

"Yeah, right," she retorted. Her face softened then. "Anyway, thank you again for everything Loke, I really appreciate it. Now then I have a train to catch." With that they said goodbye and she took her suitcase from him. Lucy made her way up the stairs to the station, bought her ticket, and boarded the train to Hargeon.

* * *

"...Loke... I... I need your help," she whimpered. The memories brought tears to her eyes, the salt stinging her flesh as they ran down her cheeks. She attempted to wriggle her hands, the rope biting into her skin, rubbing it raw. _Loke where are you?_

* * *

 **A/N: I know so far there hasn't been a whole lot of changes, but it is getting there. :D**


	2. Kidnapped, Again

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL**

 **A/N: I was asked if this story may now become a NaLu with the rewrite, I hate to disappoint but this will remain a LoLu story. I do have a couple of other NaLu stories, feel free to read and comment, but even with the rewrite the shipping will stay the same.**

 **On to chapter 2!**

* * *

Loke had awoken sprawled on the floor of the latest hotel room. He could barely recall what city they had traveled to this time, though it was obvious that it didn't matter anymore. Her magical presence had long since faded.

"Damn... How long was I out for," he muttered to himself. A hand coming up to cup the back of his head. The pain has subsided though the wound was still raw.

Shakily, Loke managed to get up on one knee, and then was able to force himself to his feet. He shook his head, the sudden movement having caused the room to spin.

"What the fuck happened? I feel like I was hit by a train. And of course they took Lucy... what is with her and always getting kidnapped... really, can't she just stay saved...," his frustrated musing cut off by the sound of a groan coming from the next room. _Lucy, I better find you in one piece._ He thought to himself as he made his way into the other room.

* * *

"Damn dragon slayer," cursed Loke under his breath. He had caught a whiff of the pink haired flame brain as he left Lucy climbing the stairs to the train station.

 _'Well this will make things interesting. At least I've got the upper hand, she had to have been thinking about me in her closet this morning. Especially after how red her face went when she finally saw me.'_ Loke stood in the plaza in front of the station. He smirked as he added a tick to his mental scorecard, then took off for the guild hall.

The train slowed down as the Hargeon station came into view. Lucy stretched in her seat again thankful to see the end in sight. The afternoon sun was heavy and hanging low in the sky as the train finally came to a stop. Gathering up her book and travel pack from her seat, she quickly repacked them. She grabbed her suitcase from the rack above the seats and made her way off of the train. Thankful for the lack of a crowd to maneuver through.

She made her way to out of the station and down the steps. Pausing on the bottom step, Lucy pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket. Mira had kindly written down the description of the wagon that was supposed to be picking her up from the station plaza. Before she could even unfold the paper a voice called out to her.

"Well, color me surprised, if it isn't lucky Lucy Heartfelia!"

Lucy turned towards the sound of her name being called, only a few people knew about her nickname from her former life. It wasn't something that she brought up often, hardly never after the battle with Phantom Lord, and even less now that her father had passed.

The man who had called out to her was walked towards her at a brusque pace. A well tailored suit dark blue suit jacket billowed around his torso, cropped matching pants, shiny black dress shoes, and a striped tie made up of dozens of different hues of blue. His arms outstretched in front of him he grabbed her hands as he greeted her again.

"Miss Lucy, its has been a long time," his voice was pleasant enough. A smile graced his features as he spoke, smiling blue eyes, black slicked back hair, rounded chin, and a straight nose. He was fairly ordinary but still handsome.

"Damian? Damian Blackwater, wow. How long has it been," Lucy was almost flabbergasted. He was barely fourteen when she had originally run away from home. That would have made him fifteen when Tenrou Island had disappeared, Lucy estimated he had to be about twenty two now. And boy had he grown up.

"I'm surprised you remember me, having been gone so long. I almost didn't believe it when you walked out of the station. But there you were, matching the description that Mirajane had forwarded on to me. You look exactly as I remember, utterly and unequivocally beautiful." He brought he hand up and kissed the back of it.

Lucy blushed as her other hand escaped his grasp and went up to her mouth, her teeth grazing her knuckles. She remembered how he had followed her around her father's house growing up. Tailing after her while their fathers negotiated land contracts, legal matters, and discussed business. He had professed his love for her for years, and it seemed that things had not changed in the time that she had been gone.

"Ah, don't worry, I still plan on doing things right. I will court you properly. And if I cannot win your heart, then I shall bow out gracefully," he said, as if able to read her thoughts.

"Umm... Well... How about we focus on the task at hand. You have hired me as your bodyguard," Lucy stammered, trying to regain her composure.

"Yes, I almost forgot. Tonight you shall have the night off, I will put you up in the hotel I am staying at. Then tomorrow evening we have the first event. A formal masquerade ball. This one and the one when we reach Clover Town you are free to attend at your leisure, and are not required to be my date. The others, on the other hand, you will be in attendance as my pseudo date as to throw off any unwanted attentions. Sound good?"

"Sounds great!" Lucy smiled softly at him. He was a nice guy and all, he would lavish her with attention, she just wasn't planning on it being Damian.

* * *

The hotel the boar drawn carriage pulled up to was the most expensive and luxurious in the whole of Hargeon. Lucy had to remind herself to close her mouth when the bell hops took their luggage up to their rooms. First they dropped off Damian and his entourage in the penthouse suite, the elevator requiring a special key card and code for them to gain access to the top floor of the hotel.

Once Damian and his large mass of muscled body guards were unloaded from the elevator Damian turned back to Lucy.

"I didn't want to besmirch the honor of whatever woman took on this job, so you have a separate room. I requested that it have all the same amenities as this one so whomever happened to answer the request would feel right at home. I just didn't feel right about the potential of an unwed woman, well to be honest, any woman sharing a suite with so many men. Some of which are of a checkered history. Regardless I've already tipped the bell hops so they will see you and all of your luggage to your suite. Anything you need, food, clothes, just charge it to the room. The bill will be taken care of as a part of your travel expenses."

"...Oh... okay... thank you," Lucy stammered. Twice in one day he had caught her off guard.

"Enjoy your evening Miss Lucy," he smiled warmly at her, again taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it as the elevator door closed between them.

The bell hop opened the door to Lucy's suite, switched on the lights and bowed to her as she thanked him for the help.

"Oh, wow... this is going to be more like a vacation then a job," she said to herself as she took in the spacious room. The door opened into a foyer with a full living room. Stuffed chairs, a chaise lounge near the bay windows, bookshelves filled to the brim with hundreds of books of all different genres. Double doors led to another room occupied by a king size bed, a full closet and a massive marble bathroom. The tub alone could sit four adults.

The evening passed in relative silence. Lucy continued her book that she had started on the train, moving from one of the stuffed chairs, to the chaise lounge, to the bed, and back again. She couldn't help but feel out of place in the fancy room. It reminding her of the many rooms in her father's house.

"Ugh," she exclaimed, falling back on the bed. "Is it sad that I miss Natsu already," she asked herself. "I even miss Happy, that stupid cat."

"Well if you're bored I could take you out for a late dinner," said a very familiar male voice from in the living room.

Lucy's eyes shot open. She hadn't expected him to randomly show up here too. She got up off of the cloud like bed and walked through the double doors to find non other then Loke standing in the foyer.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I keep an eye on my favorite celestial mage," he responded. Shrugging his shoulders, his head titled to the side, another one of his playboy smiles stretched wide across his face.

"Keep an eye on, or stalk," she teased. "First you show up at my apartment this morning, and now you are showing up in my hotel room, one would think you had an obsession."

"You are my obsession," he retorted, matter of factly. Lucy couldn't tell if he was being serious or playing around. Lucy decided to ignore his comment. Brushing it off.

 _'After all, there is no way that he could actually like me. He has always been one to play around, pretending to be serious to get the girl. That will never change.'_

"Well I appreciate the offer for dinner but I was just thinking about going to bed. It's been a long day and I'm exhausted."

"Alright but you have to promise me something." His face dead pan serious. No hint of joking as he stared directly into her eyes.

"Okay?"

"Nope, you have to promise first."

 _'I know I'm going to regret this...'_ Lucy sighed, "I promise."

"One night during this mission you will have a dinner date with me. No guild mates, no clients, no worrying about our contract. Just me and you and an evening together with no interruptions."

"...Okay...," she agreed quietly. Quite taken aback by his forwardness. No hint of his usual playboy demeanor in what he requested of her.

"Then I shall leave you be princess. Sleep well." With that he bowed and vanished back into the spirit realm as he closed his own gate.

* * *

Loke grimaced as he washed the blood from his hands. It was not something he enjoyed doing, torture was not his strong suit. The man refused to give up any information and it was the only option left to the celestial spirit in order to track down Lucy.

* * *

 **A/N: If you haven't guessed we have the current story line and the flashbacks filling in the blanks. Thank you again for baring with me during this process.**


	3. The Hunt Begins

**A/N: Apologies for the delay in updates; I was offered a job at the start of September, had to move two hours away from where I was currently living within a week and a half, and have been apartment hunting in-between partially living out of my boyfriend's parents spare bedroom with only two boxes of clothes and my laptop. Life has been fairly hectic to say the least, so I will update my stories as often as I can while we prepare to move into our new apartment at the end of the month. On to chapter 3!**

* * *

His head ached. He had not slept in days; not since he had woken on the hotel room floor. He felt strong though, his every thought concentrated on finding her, it re-rejuvenated him when he would find himself at his wit's end. Every day the trail went colder, every day farther apart he could feel her tie to him weakening. It was just enough to lead him the general direction, but if she did not hang on he could lose her magical trail and she could be lost to Fairy Tail. Lost to Team Natsu. Lost to him.

* * *

Lucy had been lying in the massive bed for a couple of hours. The moon hung swollen in the sky. And she couldn't sleep. The bed too big and to cold even with the soft downy comforters and extra pillows. It just wasn't the same without Natsu. He made her feel safe and it was normally around this time that he would sneak into her bed at home.

Lost in her thoughts about missing the pink haired dragon slayer she almost didn't hear the small knocking sound at her window. Half asleep with exhaustion she made her way over to the window. She drew back the drapes just enough to see that it was the same pink haired young man she had been thinking about crouching on the sill. Lucy unlocked the window for him and he climbed into the room.

Once his feet were firm on the floor, he pulled Lucy into a hug. His arms wrapped around her back, pulling her flush against him.

 _'I must be dreaming. This feeling is just to wonderful to be real.'_

Lucy relaxed into the hug, her exhausted mind believing that it was a dream. Her arms snaked around him and hugged him back as he pulled her even tighter to him. He nuzzled her hair with his nose, almost drowning in the wonderful scent that was her.

"I'm tired Natsu, it's time for bed..." she mumbled into his bare chest and made to return to the bed.

Natsu pulled her back into him, leaning down on one side to pick her up and carry her bridal style to the bed. She clutched herself to him, her arms around his neck as he laid her down. He quickly removed his pack and cloak and climbed in beside her. She snuggled up close. Turned into him, a hand on his chest, his arms wrapped around her as her eyes finally shut tight.

 _'Why is it that I have feelings for both of them? Loke can make me weak kneed with a single look, and I know a part of me loves him. Natsu makes me feel warm and safe, and I know another part of me loves him too. Why do my dreams have to taunt me though. It just isn't fair that they would both appear in the same night...'_ her muddled brain thought as she began to drift off into real dreams.

* * *

Natsu woke with the first rays of sun streaming in through the part in the curtains. His arms still wrapped around Lucy. She was cuddled in close, her legs wrapped up in his, making a tangle of the soft cotton sheets. He smiled as he lowered his head to hers, nuzzling his nose in her hair, taking in as much of her scent as he could.

He had been fuming with rage the night before, she had opened the window and he had almost lost it. All he could smell was that stupid lion. Natsu had almost not trusted himself when he landed on her bedroom floor. He was ready to tear through the suite when he realized that the smell was faded as though the celestial spirit had not been there for several hours. He pulled Lucy into him, hugging her close, silently thanking every heavenly being he could think of when he couldn't make out any trace of the lion's scent on her.

Placing a kiss on the top her head, Natsu gently untangled himself from her. Being careful not to rouse her from her sleep. Once she was settled in once more amongst the down comforter and the array of pillows he lifted his pack from the floor and set on the edge of the bed. Barely having to rummage through the contents he found the single yellow rose that he picked from a garden he had passed on his way to the hotel. He laid it on the pillow beside her, the yellow paling in comparison to the brilliant gold that was her hair. With that he gathered up his pack and cloak once more and disappeared out the window, leaving it open just a crack in his wake.

* * *

Lucy woke up when the sun was high in the sky, brilliant rays of sunshine streaming in the window through the crack in the curtain, and creating a halo of light around the outer edges of it. Her bed had gone cold and all she could smell was roses. She put out a hand feeling the bed around her, her dream had been so real, she though maybe it had been. Frowning slightly at the thought of it being just that, her hand came across the steam of a rose.

"Couldn't have been a dream," she smiled, bringing the soft, yellow petals up to her nose. It smelled incredible, sweet and delicious, like the first week of summer. Crisp from the spring, warm and soft as the earth learned to feel and enjoy the sun after winter.

"Oh man, that means Loke wasn't a dream either... I can't believe I promised him a dinner date." Lucy flushed furiously. She couldn't hardly refuse Loke, she did promise after all. "Is this what it feels like to loved, its almost like the love I felt from the guild when they saved me from Phantom Lord, or tried to protect me from the Legion Platoon, but it feels like so much more. I feel almost full, like my chest is bursting at the seams," Lucy sighed, another soft smile coming to her lips as she decided to get ready for the first event of her mission. The whole reason she was in Hargeon in the first place.

Damian had sent word to her room in the early afternoon letting her know to meet him and the entourage in the hotel lobby at eight that evening.

Lucy had decided on a new ballgown that Virgo had packed. Virgo had even appeared in her room to assist her with dressing, after Cancer had done her hair of course.

The gown was a halter top, with a low neck line that was made up of layers of fabric that cascaded down her front. The back of dipped even lower, the top hem barely gracing the skin of the small of her back, though the material was form fitted through her midsection and hips so that nothing could be gleaned when she walked. From the base of her hips to the floor the dress flared, allowing the fabric to move with her instead of against her. A slit up the front of the skirt stopped just short of mid thigh, giving the impression that her legs were longer then they were. The gown itself was a stunning array of whites. The top most layer a sheer, delicate lace, almost as though it was just lain over the top of the white silk that made up the base layers. Here and there stunning little white gems were sewn into the silk and the lace in different intricate spirals and patters, making her shimmer when she walked. Cancer had applied some similar stones to her hair, which was curled softly, framing her face, completing the lines started by the dress. Virgo brought out a pair of shoes, almost like Cinderella slippers in nature, a clear toe and heel, and made up of intricate, thin, white leather straps. Then the piece de resistance, Virgo presented her with a matching white mask, simple in comparison with the rest of the outfit, but just right as to not be too much, a few gems adorned it, but it was the way the features of it were gently sculpted to make you think of a Madonna in marble.

Damian had presented her with a wrist corsage, made up of white roses and baby's breath when they reached the reception hall. He told her to enjoy herself as he went off to greet other guests. It was his party after all and he had to play host.

The band had begun to play a waltz, the majority of the guests already in attendance, many of whom were picking partners and starting to dance along with the music.

"May I have this dance?"

Lucy turned to face the gentleman who had asked. His mask looked like that of a lion, the edges covered in orange fur to match the hair that covered the rest of the man's head. He was wearing a black tuxedo, much more formal then his normal suit.

"You may," she responded, unable to hide her smile when she realized who it was.

Loke took her hand in his and led her to the dance floor. His other hand settled on her hip and he took the lead, twirling them both around the floor in time to the music.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"If you could see yourself right now, you would understand why I couldn't stay away," he grinned at her as he weaved them between two other couples.

Lucy blushed, praying he couldn't see it under her mask.

Continuing, "besides, who else would've had the courage to ask the most beautiful woman here to dance. I couldn't let you down, parties can be a pretty dreadful affair if you're on your own." He smiled at her again and Lucy couldn't help but smile back, a small giggle escaping her throat in the process.

The song began coming to a close, the dancers slowed down as the melody shifted into another song. This one a bit slower, the idea being that those who were there could dance more intimately with their partners.

"How about another dance Lucy?"

"Actually I think this is my cue to cut in," a another voice said before Lucy could answer. His hand taking her's from Loke's and whisking her across the dance floor. Leaving the lion to smirk in their direction.

"Should've know you'd show up flame brain," Loke whispered to himself as the other man pulled Lucy in close for his dance.

"...Na... Natsu, is that you," Lucy asked as the man pulled her into him, his hand placement behind her hip, far more intimate then Loke's had been.

His pink hair shot out in all directions behind his mask. It was red and patterned to look like scales, it even had little yellow horns here and there along the upper edges. He too was wearing a well fitted tuxedo, the jacket unbuttoned.

"Who else would it Luce," he grinned at her, his sharper then normal canines showing.

"What are you doing here," she asked, trying to keep the surprise out of her voice for the second time that night.

"I'm here for you of course. I can't get you out of my head Luce. That's why I showed up at your hotel last night. I wanted to be with you. No... I needed to be with you. Lucy...," her name sounded like a plea, full of desperation and need as he put his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of being there in his arms again. And then he brought his lips to hers, kissing her with all of the passion he could force into that one moment where their skin touched.

Lucy froze, she couldn't believe that Natsu was kissing her. It was almost too sudden, to unexpected for her to comprehend.

Natsu brought his hand up to cup her chin between his thumb and pointer finger. Trying to pull her closer to him, trying to deepen the kiss.

Loke saw the dragon slayer bring his face in close to Lucy's. He watched as Natsu closed the distance between their lips. And then he took off across the dance floor, threading his way through the now much larger throng of dancing couples.

The pink haired mage had his eyes closed, oblivious to the fact that Lucy was wide eyed and reciprocating the kiss.

Loke came up from behind Lucy, plucked her hand from Natsu's shoulder and spun her into himself, as he waltzed her away between the other dancers. Leaving the dragon slayer open mouthed and wide eyed staring after them.

Natsu almost fell forward, his body bent towards where Lucy had been. He cursed silently as he watched the lion wind his way through the crowd with the celestial mage.

"Breath Lucy," Loke whispered into her ear.

* * *

The cool water felt good as he splashed it on his face. It cleared his thoughts. He knew where he was going, he didn't bloody himself for nothing on that wasted fool from the hotel.

"Lucy just keep breathing for me," Loke whispered, his own reflection staring determinedly back at him.

* * *

 _'Loke... Find me.'_


	4. Into The Storm

**A/N: Okay so I am mostly back in action! WARNING: This chapter will contain graphic content, this is your only warning.**

* * *

 _My head..._

Lucy felt as though she could finally string two thoughts together. Her head throbbed, and she could feel her blood pounding in her ears. It didn't feel sluggish anymore, it didn't burn as it coursed through her veins.

The light was bright, almost too bright. She could see the back of her eyelids clearly in this light.

 _Did he decide to bring down a spot light or something? Damn-it...what sort of game is he playing at now?_

It had felt like an eternity since she had seen more than just the dust filtered light that found its way into her cell. The darkness that she had been living in felt like it had consumed her body and soul. Cold. Damp. That freezing expanse of nothingness.

This light felt warm. Like it was coaxing her old self back to life.

* * *

"Come now Lucy. Don't you want to be free of these restraints," the voice, sickly sweet, trying to reason with her.

A pair of hands came down on her shoulders, she jerked her upper body instinctively. The last few days had taught her to fear the touch of whoever was in the room with him. The hands applied pressure, pinning her to the bed they had moved her to.

"...no...," she spoke softly, trying to staunch the tears that desperately wanted to flow.

"What was that?" His voice was close now. It sounded like it was just above her face.

Lucy spat in the direction of his voice. What little moisture she could manage to coax from her mouth spent in the attempt.

"I really didn't want to have to do this, but alas you leave me no choice." Lucy could tell from the tone of his voice that she had hit her target. "I'll come back later, maybe you will start to see things from my perspective... nothing above the collar bone boys. Maybe start with a leg, it would be easier to explain should she change her mind." Lucy heard his footsteps echo against the walls as he walked away.

* * *

His head fell forward. The sensation of falling waking him. He stretched his arms above his head when a large yawn escaped his lips. The chair was hard, his back stiff. How long had he been sitting there? He couldn't remember. He hadn't been able to keep track of time since her screams had first reached his ears. He was still so exhausted. The images of that night forgotten again as his heavily lidded eyes closed again.

And he dreamed.

* * *

White draped fabric, swirling, clinging. Her breath hitched when he pulled her close. His hand at the small of her back. Her hips pressed against his. He could hear her heart beat quicken as they began to move.

Her scent engulfed him. She was truly a wonder to behold, in every sense.

His fingers traced the line of her bare back. It was like a jolt of electricity jumped between them at the contact. Her eyes widened, the light within growing bright with amazement. The air between seemed to shift. Like the first crack of thunder before the heavens open and cleanse the world.

He wanted to close the gap. Wanted to let the storm take them. He wanted to be remade with her.

Their lips met and the storm washed over them. Golden light filled the darkening room. Lightening struck around them as their magic exploded.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this one is so short, but hey, its an update! As always let me know what you are thinking thus far.**


End file.
